This relates generally to graphics processing in computer systems.
Graphics processors run under different processing conditions. In some cases, they can run in higher power consumption modes and in lower power consumption modes. It would be desirable to obtain the maximum performance possible, given the power consumption mode that the graphics processor operates within.